Leaks, Snape, Oh My
by SecetlyObsessed32
Summary: Hermione gets her period in the middle of potions class and Ron notices. You can tell from there.


** Leaks, Snape, Oh My **

** By-HPandHGstories**

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter. (I wish I did) =-(

Summary- Hermione has realized she has gotten her time of the month in Potions class and she is sitting next to Ron. You can tell the rest.

**A/N- I got period today and you needed to now that. So that is how I got inspired to write this; and the fact that I was carious about what would happen if Hermione got her period in class in one of the books. **

Set during fifth year

Ok I should know because of the date but sadly I paid no attention what so ever, I was more concerned about my O.W.L reviews today. Another reason I should have known was because of all cramping I had today. Even after what happened in Potions it turn out to be one of the best days of my life. I'm going to start from the beginning, I woke up today the 23rd with a little cramping so I went to the bathroom thinking I did start, but I didn't see any blood so I thought nothing of it. So I went to my dorm, changed, got my school supplies together and went down to the common room to go to breakfast.

"It's Monday; you know what that means" Harry said in a depressed voice as we sat down.

"Double Potions after breakfast" Ron said gloomily while pouring some pumpkin juice into a goblet.

"Oh come on its not that bad" I told them. "Are you kidding me Hermione; its torcher" Ron said.

Normally going to Potions on Monday didn't bother me, but today I was not feeling and I seriously didn't want to deal with Snape today. I already had a feeling something bad was going to happen today. "Turn to page 347 in your textbooks" informed Snape as everyone sat down. "Today we will be making a pain relieving potion. Make sure you pay extra attention making this potion; it will be on your O.W.L.s." Then he tapped with his wand the blackboard and the directions on how to make the potion appeared.

About thirty minutes later my potion was the only potion in the class that was blue and producing steam. I looked over and saw how poorly Harry's and Ron's potions were so I decided to help them. "Harry put two grams of basil leafs into your potion; Ron put more "I was hit with a sudden jolt of shooting pain in my abdomen and clenched my hands over my stomach.

"Ms. Granger if have a problem keep it to yourself or I will take fifty points from Gryffindor; now sit down" I sat down with tears welling up in my eyes, usually Snape's outburst didn't bother me. Oh god I hope I have not gotten what I think I have.

A few minutes later while bottling my potion my hypothesis was proven to be correct when I felt a drop of liquid go down my leg. "Oh great" I thought "now what I'm going to do?" I looked down to see if it was visible and I saw a red stain on the front of my skirt with a diameter of an egg; then I noticed that my socks had blood all over the top for them. Then I robe pulled my lap and legs; I noticed Snape was starting to go around collecting potions. Telling Snape that I got my period was something I would avoid at all cost but I had no choice. I rather have one person know rather than the whole school; so I decided to bit the sour pill and tell him. When he got to our table I was surprised that no one had noticed the blood stains. "Professor" I said in a shaky voice as he collected my potion.

"Yes Ms. Granger" he replied.

"Can I go to the bathroom" I asked.

"Why should I let you; you know my rules?"

"I have problems sir…. female problems." I saw his face turn red as he looked down and saw my blood stained socks.

"OK Ms. Granger you may go" I grabbed my bag and ran hurriedly out the door. But what I didn't notice was the concerned look on Ron's face.

"What did I just do" I thought as I walked out the door "I just to Snape I got my period" I was lost deep in thought all the way to Gryffindor tower. Luckily there was no one in the hallway to see how blood socked I was. "What would I do if he told everyone" When I got to the Fat Lady she said "What are you doing out of... Oh my"

"Hummingbird" I said in an angry voice.

"OK dear go in and get cleaned up" I stomped into the common room and up to the girls dormitory and got a clean pair of sweat pants, underwear, T-shirt, socks, and a box of Tampons. I went into the bathroom changed and got cleaned up; then I went down to the common room because I decided to take the rest of the day off. It was weird being in the common room alone because I usual have one other person with me. Then out of nowhere the portrait swung open; it was Ron.

"Ron… whhhat are you doing" I stuttered

"I came to see if you're OK" Ron said with a concerned look on his face.

"Well I'm fine so you can go back to your class." I replied.

"I know what's wrong with you, Hermione; I wanted to know if I can help you?"

"Oh crap, he knew I got my period in the middle of class; how am I going to talk myself out of this one. I seriously wish I had my time turner right now." I thought. I thought for a second and said "How do you know what's wrong with me?"

"Well I have a sister; I know all about the time of the month" he answered

"Then how do you know I got my period" I asked.

"When you held your stomach when you were talking to me I became suspicious, but when I heard what you said to Snape and I saw the blood on your socks it confirmed my suspicions." Ron answered.

At this point I was certain I was beet red and he was too. Then out of nowhere a shooting pain in my abdomen and me bending down and clenching my stomach and gasping with tears welling in my eyes broke our starring. What he did next surprised me; he bent down and put his hands on my stomach and my back and pushed me down so I was lying down on the coach. I turned my head to the right and saw care and worry in his ice blue eyes. He got up and got and got a blanket with a golden lion with a red background on it and placed it over me and crawled under it. Then he lifted me and placed me on his lap with my head on his chest. Gingerly he started rubbing my abdomen and upper legs. The whole time he did this I moaned in pleasure. "Ron?"

"What is it Mione"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I asked if I could help you and you started cramping so I took that as a yes."

I turned my head so I could look him in the eyes and smiled at him. "You are so sweet to me when we are not fighting" I said.

He smiled back and said "You are really beautiful"

I couldn't help but blush a little. But what he just said was the entire motive I needed. Before either of us knew what was happening; I had turned around wrapped my arms around Ron's neck and crashed my lips on his and stared kissing him vigorously. I was a bit shocked when he started kissing me back. We lied there for what for what felt like years kissing each other; I've never felt anything like this before, it was almost magical. After a couple more minutes we needed air so we pulled apart"That was the best thing I've ever experienced in my life" Ron panted.

"Me too"

"Are you craving anything Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Right now I'm craving some chocolate"

"Alright I have some pain relieving potion and some hot chocolate in my dorm; I'll get it and be right back."

An hour later both Ron and I were cuddling on the couch drinking hot chocolate. "This was the best day of my life and it happened because I got my period in class" I thought secretly.


End file.
